


Just Stay

by littlequeen1



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fate, It will always be like this, M/M, Romantic poem, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlequeen1/pseuds/littlequeen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano and Iker hadn't had the best relationships lately. Iker left. He is sure Cristiano will search for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stay

**Author's Note:**

> A kind of poem I just wrote and I think it suits perfectly with this pair. I wanted to share it with all of you, so here it is! Enjoy it :-)

JUST STAY

Maybe we fight  
Maybe you are tired of me  
Maybe you have hated me  
Who knows?

Maybe you climbed everest  
Maybe you are a king for them now  
Maybe you have been drunk of you  
Who knows?

This is your world-where am I?  
They made your empireness-not you  
You deserve it-is it real?  
They admire you-where am I?

You chose them, you rejected me, you hate me/I am not good enough for you-who knows?

When they turn you into ashes  
When they find somebody better  
When they drink all your blood  
Where are you?

You'll cry and shout and cry again!  
You'll be hurt, you'll suffer from pain!  
Your little heart will bleed  
Where am I?

You'll come back to me, you'll look for me desperately/you're not going to make a second thought-your instict will send you to me

Then I will hug you  
I will wipe out your tears  
I will warm you-make you feel alive again  
As I always used to

Maybe you leave   
Maybe we argue  
Maybe you hate me  
Who knows?

But you will always return, you belong to me/I am your life -your real world, not the one they made for you

And everything is clear  
I am inside you and you are where I am  
This is our fate   
We can't exist without each other  
Leave, return, do it again and again

Nothing to forgive you_ Nobody is better than you for me

I need you and you need me/complicated, eh?

So, just stay - This is simple

JUST STAY

**Author's Note:**

> So, nothing special.   
> What do you think? Did you like it? Comments would be great :-)


End file.
